Happy Birthday
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: Tommy does some soul-searching as he gets older....


Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Saban. All of them. Every   
single last one. I don't own the song. Heather Nova sings "Heart and Shoulder."   
At least this idea was mine.  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this one way back in 1998! I hope you guys like it.   
It should be enjoyable to some Tommy/Kim fans *hint*  
  
  
Happy Birthday  
  
by: Jennifer Collins  
  
  
  
Most people view their twentieth birthday as a happy time, one filled with love   
and joy. A time when you're no longer seen as a child, when you can show the   
world just how grown up you are and how much you've changed since your   
nineteenth birthday. So November 26th was the best day of Tommy Oliver's life,   
right? Wrong.  
  
November 24th, 1998  
  
Tommy Oliver walked with his brother, David Trueheart to the Angel Grove Gym.   
They were going to meet Kimberly Hart, who had arrived from Florida a week   
earlier. The whole "gang" had the two weeks before and after Thanksgiving off,   
so they'd decided to throw a birthday party for Tommy, who would be turning   
twenty in two days.  
  
The reunion with Kimberly had been even worse than he'd thought. He knew seeing   
his ex- girlfriend was going to be awkward, but this had been unbelievable.   
Luckily, he'd had Adam, TJ, and Jason with him to help ease the tension and   
lighten the mood.  
  
Tommy was still in love with Kimberly. He knew he'd always be. But he'd decided   
to play it cool, and see how things went. Although he thought he could sense a   
little bit of longing in her eyes when they had met his, he wanted to make sure   
it was for real before he let his guard down.  
  
Today when he and David arrived at the gym, Kimberly was already there   
practicing some backflips on the balance beam, just like old times. Tommy smiled   
to himself. The gym had changed considerably since he and his friends had went   
away to college, but some things would never change.  
  
"Hi, guys!" Kim called to them, cheery as usual.  
  
"Hey, Kim. Ready to go?" Tommy asked. The three of them had been planning to   
take the long way through the park to get to TJ's house so they could talk about   
last minute plans for Tommy's birthday party, which would take place in three   
days.  
  
"Yeah." Kim tugged on a sweatshirt and slung her athletic bag over her shoulder.   
"Let's go."  
  
  
**********  
  
  
It was a beautiful day in the park. The sun was shining and there was not a   
cloud in the sky. Kim soon found that she didn't need her sweatshirt after all.   
She peeled it off and tied it around her waist. She brushed her long bangs away   
from her face and glanced at Tommy.  
  
"So, Tommy. What do you have planned for your real birthday?"  
  
Tommy shrugged, wondering if he should tell them. "I don't know. Nothing,   
really."   
  
David stopped walking and put out a hand to halt Tommy and Kim. "Uh- oh. I know   
that tone of voice. What are you up to, little bro?"  
  
Tommy thought for a second. He decided that if he could trust anybody, it would   
be David and Kimberly.  
  
"Well........you guys can't tell anyone just yet," he began.  
  
"Tommy, you know you can trust us," Kim said. David nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, I was kind of planning on finding my birth parents."  
  
Kim slowly drew in a breath and let it out. "Whoa, this is big," she said. "Have   
you got anything to go on?"  
  
Tommy shook his head. "Not so far." He looked at David, who was looking at the   
ground. The two of them had talked before about their birth parents, but David   
had always made it clear that it was one subject he'd prefer not to talk about.  
  
"David, are you sure you don't remember anything about them?" Tommy had been a   
baby when he was put up for adoption, but David was two years older. He had been   
three at the time.  
  
"I told you, I can't remember much."  
  
"Well, could you just try?" Tommy hated to do this to his brother. He knew it   
must be just as hard for David as it was for him, but he couldn't help it   
sometimes.  
  
"Everything I know, I already told you," David said quietly. "I'm sorry."  
  
Tommy sighed. "No, I should be the one to apologize. I shouldn't push you so   
much. I'm sorry, man." He sat down on a bench. "It's just.....I have to know. I   
have to talk with them, just once. I have to know why they didn't want me." He   
broke off as his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Tommy, maybe it wasn't like that," Kim offered. She wanted so much to put her   
arms around him and comfort him, but she also knew that Kat would be much better   
for the job.  
  
Kimberly brightened. "I know. Why don't you ask your parents if they know   
anything?"  
  
Tommy shook his head. "I couldn't do that. I don't want to hurt them."  
  
"Well, they probably expect it," Kim tried. "I mean, they probably know that you   
will ask one day."  
  
"You know, Sam Trueheart used to talk to me about it all the time. In fact, he   
asked me about it when he saw that I was too afraid to ask him."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. But don't you wait until your parents ask you. John and Diane Oliver are   
two very understanding people. I'm sure they won't take it to offense if you ask   
them about your birth parents."  
  
Tommy smiled, realizing that David was probably right. "Thanks, David. I think I   
will ask them. But it won't be easy."  
  
"No, it won't," David agreed.  
  
"But that's okay," Kim added. "Because everything will work out in the end."  
  
  
*************  
  
  
November 26th, 1998  
  
"Happy birthday dear Tommy, happy birthday to you!" the Olivers sang.  
  
Tommy blew out his twenty- one candles with forced enthusiasm. His family   
clapped. He met the eyes of his father. "Um, can I speak with you and Mom alone   
for a second?"  
  
Mr. Oliver nodded. He nudged his wife and the two ushered Tommy into their   
bedroom, leaving their three kids; Brian, Terri, and Josh, alone with the huge   
chocolate ice cream layer cake.  
  
  
************  
  
  
Mrs. Oliver closed her bedroom door after stepping in behind her husband and her   
son, a sense of dread building in the pit of her stomach. She had a feeling that   
she knew what this was about. The expression on Tommy's face only confirmed her   
fears.  
  
"Mom......Dad," he began. "You know I love you both." He paused.  
  
"You want to know about your birth parents," Mrs. Oliver whispered.  
  
Tommy's eyes softened as he nodded. "How did you know that?"  
  
Mrs. Oliver managed a smile. "Mother's instinct." She saw John digging into the   
dresser drawer out of the corner of her eye. When he was finished, he held a   
crumpled piece of newspaper in his hand.  
  
"We've been preparing for the day when you would ask that question," he said. He   
placed the paper into Tommy's hand. "Son, I don't know how to tell you this.   
After years of preparing, I still don't know how to tell you......"   
  
"Tommy, your parents are dead!" Mrs. Oliver cried. She immediately covered her   
mouth with her hands.  
  
Tommy paled. "No."  
  
"It's true," Mr. Oliver continued. "They were killed in a car accident when you   
were barely a year old. "I'm sorry, Son." He went to put a comforting arm around   
his child, but Tommy pushed him away.  
  
He ran blindly down the hall and into his room. He flung himself onto his bed   
and unfolded the crumpled paper in his hand. It was an obituary.  
  
"Young couple perishes in a car accident, leaving two young children behind" the   
headline screamed at him.  
  
He read on with blurred vision. "Theodore and Evelyn Murray left behind two   
young children, David (3) and Thomas (10 months). The young couple were driving   
on Highway 87 on January 23, 1978, when a Mobil truck filled with gasoline hit   
them. The driver was drunk. The truck hit them head- on.........There were no   
survivors...."  
  
Tommy buried his face in his hands, sobbing. He thought he would be sick.   
Suddenly cold, he pulled his comforter tightly around himself.   
  
He decided that this was a good way to stay. Forever, as long as that may be. If   
his parents hadn't had a chance to live, why should he?  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Kimberly knocked at the door of Tommy and David's apartment with high hopes.   
  
David answered, a sullen look on his face. "Hey, Kim."  
  
"Hey. Is Tommy around?"   
  
David shook his head. "He's still in his room at his parents' house. He won't   
come out."  
  
Kimberly was quiet for a moment. It had been almost two weeks since Tommy's   
birthday. Things hadn't been going as planned. Kim tried not to worry about   
Tommy, but every time she looked at David's troubled expression, her resolve   
faltered.  
  
David stared at her for a few moments. "He loves you, you know," he said   
suddenly.  
  
Kim's head snapped up. "What did you say?"  
  
"Tommy. He still loves you. Never stopped. I can see why. You're a very sweet   
girl."  
  
"Uh, thanks. But.......he's going out with Katherine."  
  
"No, he's not."  
  
"He's not?"  
  
"No. They went out on a few dates, but Tommy decided that it wasn't right. He   
loves you." David paused for a moment, thinking that maybe he'd said too much.   
"Uh.....so how are things going with you and that guy?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Tommy told you about that."  
  
David smiled. "Yeah, Tommy told me about that. So, come on. Who is this other   
guy?"  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, David. There is no other guy."  
  
"Now you've got me."  
  
"See, I knew Tommy needed someone to be there for him. It couldn't be me, so I   
thought the next best person would be Kat. It was no secret that she had her eye   
on him, and I knew she'd take care of him."  
  
"Great plan, except that Tommy wants you. He and Katherine decided to be   
friends. Kat's dating Jason now."  
  
Kim raised an eyebrow. "Jason? Really?"  
  
David smiled. "Yeah, they've been going out for about two months."  
  
"Wow. Well, good for them."  
  
"You know, I think you and Tommy would be good for each other."  
  
"That was a quick subject change."  
  
"I mean it. I can tell you still love him."  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"So..........I think you know what you should do."  
  
  
************  
  
  
Grandpa Oliver knocked on Tommy's door late on Friday night when everyone else   
was asleep.  
  
"Come in," Tommy called. Grandpa poked his head in. "Oh good. You're awake." He   
took in the sight before him. Tommy was sprawled across his bed, in the pajamas   
he'd been wearing for the last five days.  
  
"Look at yourself," Grandpa said quietly. "Tommy boy, you're wasting away."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Do you think I like to see you like this?"  
  
Tommy shrugged.  
  
"You've got to get yourself together. Live on."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I'll tell ya what for. For me. For your parents. For the kids. For your brother   
and your friends. And for a special young lady who's waiting for you to ask her   
out again." He lowered his voice. "And especially for your birth parents."  
  
Tommy sighed. He knew there was some truth to what his Grandpa was saying.  
  
"But.........now I'll never know who I am, or who I'm supposed to be."  
  
Grandpa Oliver looked at his adopted grandson, his heart breaking. "You're   
supposed to be you. Tommy Oliver. That's all anybody wants."  
  
He pulled Tommy into a hug. "Maybe I'm not the grandfather you were born with,   
but I sure love you like I love the rest of my grandkids."  
  
Tommy smiled for the first time since his birthday. "Thanks, Grandpa."  
  
"Anytime. Now get some sleep. You've got a belated birthday party to get to   
tomorrow."  
  
  
************  
  
  
The music blared loudly from the stereo at the Surf Spot. Tommy made his way   
through the balloons and streamers and took in the scene around him. He was   
surrounded by friends from every generation of Power Rangers. Tommy scanned the   
crowd for one face in particular.   
  
He found her in the corner, all alone. He walked over to her. "Hi, Kim."  
  
Kim looked up. "Tommy." Her face brightened when she saw him. "Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Can I talk to you privately for a second?"  
  
"Sure." Tommy led her outside.  
  
The cool night air was a bit chilly. Kim shivered. Tommy suddenly realized that   
she was only wearing a sleeveless dress. He pulled his jacket off and draped it   
across her shoulders.  
  
Kimberly smiled gratefully, not sure where to begin.  
  
Wanna cry for you  
Would it do any good?  
If I rained for you,  
It would just be with water  
And the nights with you  
and the stars in your hair  
And you're down, and you're down  
I can lift you  
  
"Look, Tommy, uh.......I'm so sorry about everything that's happened to you   
lately."  
  
Tommy shrugged. "Not your fault." He instantly regretted his words when he saw   
the pained expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Kim. I shouldn't have said that.   
It's just.......it's been hard, you know?"  
  
"Yeah." Kim shook her head. "Yeah, I understand."  
  
Powers to change your world  
Powers to stop the hurt  
But I'll, I'll give you my heart  
give you my shoulder  
I'll give you my heart  
give you my shoulder  
Over and over  
  
"I know you do." Tommy sighed. "It took some time for me to sort things out."  
  
"And that's okay."  
  
Tommy continued. "I just needed to figure out who I am."  
  
Kim looked at him. "You're Tommy Oliver. The man that I love."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kim smiled shyly. "I said I love you."  
  
"You- you do?"  
  
"Yes. I never stopped loving you."  
  
Wanna run for you  
Would it do any good?  
If I flew for you  
You'd still be standing  
And it's hard watching  
'Cause I'm part of you  
And it's hard not to  
Not to know that I can soothe you  
  
Tommy wrapped his strong arms tightly around her and whirled her around. "I love   
you too, Kim."  
  
Powers to change your world  
Powers to stop the hurt  
I'm tryin hard to be your   
tower of strength  
Tryin hard to bring you  
Back to joy  
  
"I had a talk with my grandfather," Tommy said softly.  
  
"Did it help?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, it did. But it's still hard."  
  
"I know."   
  
Suddenly, Tommy reached out for her. Kimberly went to him and pulled him close,   
knowing it was the only thing she could do.  
  
I'll give you my heart,  
give you my shoulder  
I'll give you my heart,  
give you my shoulder  
  
Tommy sobbed into her shoulder. "It hurts, Kim. It hurts so much."  
  
Kimberly rested her cheek against his head. "I know. It's okay. It's going to be   
okay."  
  
When the night cuts you through  
And the dream's lost to you  
With your worried attitude, I will  
  
Kimberly sat there holding Tommy even after his shoulders stopped shaking. There   
was silence for a few moments. They could hear the soft, floating melodies of a   
slow tune coming from inside the Surf Spot.  
  
Tommy took Kimberly's hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked.  
  
Kim smiled. "Yes you may." The two stood swaying in the darkness, in each   
other's arms until the song ended. Then Tommy slowly pulled away so he could   
look at her. "So........when do you have to go back to Florida?" he fought to   
keep his voice steady.  
  
Kim slowly took a deep breath.  
  
I'll give you my heart  
give you my shoulder  
I'll give you my heart  
give you my shoulder  
Over and over  
Time and again  
I'll give you my shoulder  
  
"I'm not going back," she said quietly.  
  
"You're not? But why? I thought you liked living in Florida."  
  
"I do. But there's something missing there."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Kim leaned close. "You," she whispered.  
  
I'll give you my heart  
give you my shoulder, I will  
Time and again, over and over  
I'll give you my heart  
give you my shoulder  
  
Tommy smiled. He was starting to feel the beginnings of happiness for the first   
time in a long time. "It's a big decision. Are you sure you've thought it   
through?"  
  
"Yes. I want to be here, with you. I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you too." Tommy leaned over and kissed her, long and slow.  
  
Kimberly kissed him back eagerly. When they finally pulled apart for some air,   
Kim took his hand in hers. "Come on," she said. "Let's go back inside. We've got   
a party to get to."  
  
Tommy followed her in. When they walked through the doors, the music stopped and   
the crowd turned their heads to Tommy's direction.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TOMMY!!!!!" they shouted.  
  
The music started up again and people began dancing. Tommy pulled Kimberly over   
to the dance floor, right between Adam and Tanya and TJ and Cassie. He now felt   
as if maybe, just maybe, things would be okay again after all. 


End file.
